Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 1
by BloodSexRockAndRoll
Summary: This is another superhero story. Except this time it's a Batman/Bruce Wayne romance.
1. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 1

**Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 1**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, the plane should be arriving in Gotham soon, so please fasten your seatbelts" the captain annnounced on the intercom.

Proper introductions would probally be nice... Hi, my name is Danielle Thompson. I'm an average 25 year old girl. I just finished college and now my brother wants me to live with him in Gotham City, where we are originally from. Why don't I just live with my parents? Well that's simple, they're both dead. Long story made short, they both were murdered in front of my brother and I. But I'm past that, now onto the story.

The plane finally landed. I wasn't in a hurry to get up, because one, I need my head to calm down, two, I don't want to die from people rushing with their bags, and three, my brother said he was gonna be a little late so no hurry here. Once everyone was gone, I decided that meant it was my turn to get off. I got out and saw a tall male standing there with my luggage.

"Danni! Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Patrick called, pulling me into a big embrace. I gladly returned the favor. "Hey Pat. It's only been 5 years." I replied. "Yeah I know, but it felt like forever to me" He pouted. Giggling at his face, I adjusted my carry on bag. "Shall we go?" Pat moved to the side while bowing. "Right this way my lady."

He escorted me to his red 2005 Cobalt. "Nice car" I commented. A smile in triumph was his response. Once we got in nothing was said. To be honest, I like the silence, it was awkard just nice. After what felt like hours we arrived at a nice small house. It was partly in a bad neighborhood so I probally had to watch it at night. "Welcome home little sis" my brother hugged me agian.

Unpacking was easy seeing as though I really didn't have anything. "Oh hey, I ran into some old friends of ours the other day." Patrick called from the kitchen. "Really? And who would that be?" I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy organizing my room. "Rachel Dawes and Bruce Wayne" he answered. Stopping in my tracks, I remembered my old childhood friends.

Rachel Dawes, the only female friend I ever had. Normally, hanging with my brother so much, I became a little tomboyish. But with her, she always helped me stay in touch with my girly side. We would always have slumber parties and tell little secrets. She always had a crush on my older brother.

And Bruce Wayne, man, when Rachel wasn't around. It was Bruce time. We would always watch cartoons every saturday morning. Play pirates in my backyard. It wasn't until after his parents died that he changed. He became so distant and anti-social. Rachel and I felt kind of awkard around him at times. But sometimes he would open up to me.

Then the day came when my parents moved us all. Nobody stayed in contact anymore and we all went our seperate ways. I would always hope that one day we all see each other and things would be like how they used to, but I know that probally won't ever happen. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked me with concern in his voice. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just had some flashbacks is all" I faintly smiled, reasurring him. He smiled back. "Tommorow we should go see them. I know that some friends in your life will help alot." I knew exactly what he was talking about. My life has never been the same since the incident with our parents. It's tough when you watch that happen in front of you. I nodded my head in agreement. Who knows, maybe he's right. "Good, now I made dinner for us so come on." He guided me to the table where the food was sitting just waiting to be eaten.

The dinner was pleasant. I never knew that my brother could cook. After dinner we watched some movies. When the movies were done, the news came up.

"This just in, another victim yet again was discovered. Police say that culprit is The Joker. No reports are made on who the next victim's are, but police hope that Batman will help some...Now for todays weather.."

I shut the TV off and looked at my brother. "What's with the looks?" he asked. "You asked me to live with you when these things are happening?" I said upset. "Look, it's nothing to get all fussed up about Danni. I've been keeping an eye on this for a while, Batman will take care of this. And I promise that nothing will ever happen to you, got it?" His voice was so caring yet stern at the same time. When it came to this stuff, he's serious.

Like one time, when I was about 13 years old, I was bullied around because well, let's just say, I wasn't the prettiest girl...okay, I was a bit chunky but that's not the point. Anyways, I came home crying one day to my brother. "It's okay Danni, I promise that those kids will be taught a lesson and never bother you again okay?" Two days later, those kids came up to me with bruised up eyes. They appologized and ever since then, nobody made fun of me anymore. So I know my brother is good at keeping those promises.

I kissed his forhead. "Thanks Pattsi. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to sleep." He glared at me. "Pattsi? I'm not 14 anymore DT." I laughed. "Goodnight." With that I headed up the stairs. I heard a faint 'night' when I got to my room.

Changing into my overnight clothes I made myself comfortable in the bed. With a sigh I drifted off to sleep.

But unknown to me or to my brother, someone was watching me, lurking in the shadows.


	2. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 2

**Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of sirens racing down the streets. Rolling over I decided to get up seeing as though I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. As I walked down the hallway I heard the loud snoring of my brother. "Lazy bum," I said quietly to myself. Coffee at the moment sounded really good, so I made up my mind and made some. The home phone rang as the coffee started.

"Hello?" There was a silence on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again. "Hi, is Patrick home?" a female voice asked. "No, sorry, he's sleeping at the moment. Can I take a message?" "Can you tell him that Rachel called, it's kind of important." "Can do. Bye." I hung up the phone. Rachel? My brother never told me about a girl named Rachel. Huh, weird. Shrugging it off, I made breakfast for the both of us. After a few minutes I heard Patrick's feet down the hallway. "Good morning Danni" he said half asleep. "Morning Pat. Breakfast is ready."

Without hesitating he headed to the kitchen, got his breakfast, then sat next to me. I took my time making my plate. By the time I got to the table, his plate was half way gone. "Wow" I commented looking at his plate. "What? I've missed your cooking." I rolled my eyes and sat down, starting on my plate. When we were done I looked at him. "Some girl named Rachel called, she wanted too call her back, said it was important." He nodded his head. "Probably calling about today." With that he got up and grabbed the phone.

While he was on the phone, I took a nice warm shower. I took my time getting dressed and applying some make up. "Danni! Are you done in there?" Patrick banged on the bathroom door. That's the price he pays for getting a house with only one bathroom. Stepping out I smirked at him. "Now I am. This is what you get for only one bathroom." It's like he didn't hear a word I said, because once I opened the door, he pushed me aside and slammed the door. Sighing, I checked my cellphone for any messages. None. Wow, make a girl feel loved. "Hey, Rachel wants us to have dinner with her and her boyfriend tonight." My brother called out from the bathroom. "Um okay? What time?" I asked.

"About...6ish" I looked over at the clock.

The time now was 11 in the morning. Great, now what am I going to do for the time. Oh! I know! I can look for a job, yeah, that's what I'll do to pass the time. I heard the shower turn on. "I'm gonna borrow your car for most of the day. Alright?" Silence. "Pat?" I repeated. "Just don't scratch it. And be back at 5." "Okay, bye." Quickly I grabbed his keys and got to the car. The enginge sounded good when it started. Then I was gone.

Where would I look? This thought killed me as I got into the city. From the look of this place, most places were closed or out of buisness. I saw a tall building so I decided to pull up to it. Wayne Enterprise read in big letters. I remember this place when I was kid. My parents were really close friends with the Wayne's, that's how Bruce and I became friends. When his parents died, the people next in charge fired my parents. That was the cause of our move. Maybe I can easily get a job here, it's worth a try.

Walking in the building made me nervous. People rushing all over the place. "Hello ma'am. Can I help you?" The secretary called out. "I'm looking for a job, and was wondering if I could have an application or something." Yeah, I know, not very proffesional. The lady nodded while searching her desk for something. Once she found what she was looking for, she handed me a peice of paper. "Here you go miss." I muttered a 'thanks' and proceded to an open seat to fill it out. It was the usual application, you know, name, birth, social security number, the works. Once I filled it out I handed it to the secretary. "Thanks, I'm sure someone will call you soon" She said smiling slightly. I walked out of the builiding and back to the car.

That only took 2 hours to do all that. So now I only need to kill 3 hours. I took that time to drive around Gotham, memorizing where to go and where not to go. When it got close to 5, I decided that it was time go home before Patrick throws a fit. Arriving at my house, I noticed that he was almost ready to go. That gave me the que to change into something nice. By the time I was ready, my brother pulled me to the car. Wow, this boy was excited to see this Rachel girl.

The speed he went, we got to the restaraunt in no time. When we got in, a girl with brunette hair waved us down. On our way to her, I took in the scenary, fancy. Disgusting. Don't get me wrong, being that rich may have it's advantages, but it has many disadvatages. Many of these people are stuck up brats and it bothered me so much. "Rachel!" My brother's voice said happily as he hugged her. "Patrick, its good to see you again." she said just as happily as him. "Rachel, you remember Danni don't you?" Her face sprang into pure happiness as she hugged me tightly. "Danni! It's been years since I've seen you!" My face on the other hand was confused as hell. She looked at me with saddness. "Don't you remember? We used to have slumber parties and tell secrets all night." That's when it clicked. "Rachel! Look at you, you've grown!" I hugged her. When we seperated, she smiled. "Look at me? Look at you! You look gorgeous, but you always have been." I blushed at her comment. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke our moment. "Oh, Patrick, Danni, this is Harvey Dent, my boyfriend." I did not even know there was another man standing there. He was tall and had blonde hair. He shook our hands. "So your the famous Danni, Rachel has told me so much about you." I looked at her then back to him. "Don't worry, good things." He finished.

The little dinner went well when we heard someone call out Rachel's name. Looking up there was a man in his late 20's standing there with a blonde in his hands. "Rachel, I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight." She rolled her eyes. "That's because I didn't tell you Bruce." Bruce? Wait, she doesn't mean little Brucey does she? He looked at Patrick and smiled. "Nice to see you again Patrick. Who is this lovely lady?" The Bruce guy said looking at me. "Bruce, this is Danni, remember her?" Rachel answered for Patrick, because he wanted to see the reaction. His face paled as though he's seen a ghost. "D-Danni? Is that really you?" I nodded. Before I knew it, I was pulled up and embraced by Bruce. To be frank, I liked it. When I was a kid, I've always had a crush on him. But I thought I got over it, hmm, I guess not.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with each other and knowing all the details on Harvey. When we were done, I started to pull out my wallet. That's when Bruce caught what I was doing. "What are you doin?" he whispered. "Getting my wallet out, what does it look like?" I said. "For what, money? You forget that I own this restraunt so nobody has to pay anything." Sighing I put the wallet back in my bag. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I think we are going to head in." Patrick said stretching. I nodded my head in agreement. After exchanging numbers with everyone, the both of us got in the car and went back home. Putting on my night stuff and saying goodnight to my brother I headed to my room. Looking out the window, I noticed someone jumping roofs. They were wearing all black almost like, a bat. Could this be Batman? With that question pushed to the back of my mind, I managed to go to bed.


	3. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 3

**Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 3**

The sound of speeding police cars were the cause of my wake up. Debating on whether or not I should get up or not I decided to get up. When I got to the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

~Danni, left for work. I'll be home late tonight so please dont wait up. Oh and I made breakfast. Have a nice day and dont get into trouble. Love ya sis, Patrick. ~

Sighing I grabbed my breakfast and ate it in silence. Well, now I dont know what to do. I was kind of going to see if Patrick wanted to hang today but I guess not. Just then my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Danni, this is Bruce" "Wait, how did you get my number?" He chuckled "Same old Danni..you gave it to me yesterday at dinner, remember?" I slapped myself. "Oh yeah, my bad. So anyways what's up?" "I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner and talk about the old time. Plus Alfred misses you." I thought about it. "Sure why not, since I've got nothing better to do." "Great, do you need a ride here?" "Uh, no, I can just take a bus or something." He seemed to sigh. "Please let me give you a ride. Gotham has really fallen apart since you were last here. Crime learks everywhere." Finally I gave in. "Great! I'll see you at 3 then." I clicked the end button.

The time was 11 so basically I had 4 hours of being bored. I decided I was going to take a looong shower, hoping it'll pass the time. I took a 2 hour shower and realized I still had 2 hours left. Putting on a black tank top, jean capris and original Chuck Taylor high tops. I then realized that Bruce didnt know where I lived. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. I got the voicemail box. I rolled my eyes and left a voice mail. Wow Bruce way to answer your phone. Sitting on the couch I turned the tv on finding the news on. Yet another murder. Quickly I turned the tv off not wanting to know any of it.

It seems that the only thing on the news these days are something depressing. Well half an hour to kill now. Gosh, why cant time go faster! Sighing in annoyance I layed down on the couch and slammed a pillow in my face. Why I did that I have no clue, I just did okay? Grabbing my i-pod I shuffled through it and put on a random song.

The doorbell snapped me out of the little nap I had. Opening the door, Bruce Wayne stood there looking good. He smiled at me. "Got your voice mail. I was about to call you that's why it didnt go through." I nodded my head. Locking the door I noticed the car he drove. "Wow Bruce, you really know how to woo a girl huh?" He chuckled and hugged me. I was taken by suprise but none the less I hugged him back. "Thanks for coming tonight, you dont know how great you made my night." I pulled away slowly and began walking to the car. Trying to hide my blush was hard seeing as though he caught up to me to open the door.

Half of the time in the car was quiet. I took a quick glance at him, he seemed to be deep in thought. Looking out the window I began to feel bad. Did I do something wrong? Maybe when I pulled away...that's probally it. "So uh, thanks for the invite Brucey." I tried to break the silence. Smiling he looked at me, but still looking at the road. "Glad you accepted." We arrived at the restraunt soon after that.

"Table for two." The waiter seated us right away. "I'm guessing you own this restraunt too?" "Your guess is correct my dear. I just opened up this brand new art museum, maybe we can go check it out afterwards." I smiled at him. "I'd like that." The dinner was nice. Towards the end of the dinner, I had a weird feeling everytime he smiled at me. Could it be that I'm crushing on him? "Danni? Hello Danni!" "Huh? What? I'm sorry.." He gave me his world famous smile. "I was just asking if you were ready, we've been here for quite awhile." Nodding my head and smiling, we both stood up and walked to his car again. "So you never have to pay when you eat?" "Nope." Nodding my head once again he drove to the museum.

As I stepped into the building I was amazed. Never in my life have I ever seen something like this. "I take it you like it?" "Yeah..it's...AMAZING!" I shouted. My voice echoed causing everyone to look at me. Instantly I covered my mouth. Bruce laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come, I want to show you my favorite section" On our way I looked at all the amazing paintings. It put all mine to shame. He covered my eyes before we entered a room. "Hey! What are you doing?" He didnt answer for awhile. Soon he stopped, making me stop. When he took his hands off my eyes, I gasped. There on the walls were my painting from when I was a kid. "B-Bruce...where did...how did...why?"

When he was going to answer my question, a spine tingling laugh rang through the building. Bruce grabbed me tightly while looking around. "What's going on?" I whisphered. " I have an idea, but stay put, dont move or make any noises got it?" Before I could answer, he ran off, leaving me by myself. For the first time in my life I was scared out of my mind. Panic rushed through my mind as I heard footsteps approach the room I was in.

"Well this room looks like it could use some redecorating doesnt it? Hmmmm" A voice said to itself. I could tell it was a male, thats about it. Suddenly I was grabbed by someone very strong. "Hey uh boss, what should I do about her?" The male turned around. A gasp escaped my mouth. He had his face painted like a clown, with a big grin across his face. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He licked his lips while walking towards me.

I struggled to get out of the mans grip but nothing worked. "Dont struggle baby, it only makes things..alot..worse!" He shouted while pulling out a knife. I stopped. Cold sweat ran down my face and my eyes widen at the site of it. He grabbed me as another set of footprints came rushing in. I felt something hit the back of head. The last thing I heard was my name being called and the clown laughing.


	4. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 4

**Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 4**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Voices were heard throughout the small hospital room. "Why did you leave her by herself!" A male voice yelled. "I went to go get help! I tried to get there as fast as I could! Besides, where were you?" another one said just as loud. I had a major headache. The voices weren't helping either. Seriously, could they talk any louder? "Would you two gentlemen talk a bit softer, we are in a hospital after all." A female voice stated harshly.

A hospital? Who was in a hospital?

"We wouldn't be here if Bruce here didn't leave Danni by herself!" "I said I was sorry! You don't think I don't feel bad about this!" That sounded like Bruce's voice. Wait a second….I was the one in the hospital? How did that…..Oh…..That clown put me in here. It's all coming back to me now. "Shh guys! I think she's coming around." I opened my eyes slowly only to shut them due to the harshness of the white light. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was dead. When I opened my eyes again, Patrick, Bruce, Rachel, and Alfred were crowded around me.

"Oh sure, now you guys stop talking." Patrick sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey Danni, how are ya feeling?" I groaned. "Like crap, thanks for asking." I tried to roll over but an IV in my arm stopped me. "You'll get over that soon. We're just glad that you're alive" Rachel laughed. "Patrick, Rachel, how about we go and get some fresh air, hm?" Alfred commented. "But if we go, then that means that Bruce will-" "Take good care of her, let's go Pat." Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

It was just Bruce and I left in this room. I looked around and sighed. I always hated hospitals. They were to plain and it smelled like death. Bleh. When my eyes fell upon Bruce, he had a sad expression on his face. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Hey, cheer up. I'm not dead, see? So please smile…for me. You don't look to good with a frown on your face." I smiled. He tried to smile but it didn't happen. He still looked sad. "I know your not dead, but it's all my fault that your hear in the first place. If I wouldn't have left you then maybe we could've avoid this!" He stood up.

"Really? You really think that if you would have taken me that I would be protected from harm? Bruce, I hate to burst your bubble but we live in Gotham, the heart of all crime. Even if I went with you something probably would have happened. You're never safe in this city, not even in this hospital. So please stop worrying." I said in one breath.

"But your brother-""Can get over it" Patrick interrupted him from the door way. We all look at him. "Listen Bruce, I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier. I over reacted and switched to protective brother mode. It's just that she's my little sister and the only family I have left." Patrick held his hand up. "No hard feelings?" Bruce shook his hand. They began to have small talk when a doctor came strolling in.

"Glad to see you're up Miss Thompson. How are you feeling today?" "Better. So uh when can I leave?" He chuckled and checked a clipboard at the end of my bed. "Well your in luck, you can actually go home today" I smiled as he left. Once the doctor left I didn't hesitate to get up.

Bad idea.

I ended up falling on my face. Bruce and Patrick ran to my side when I held my hand out. "I don't need help; I just need to get out of here." They both watched me intensively while I got up and made it to the bathroom to change. Struggling to put my clothes on I opened the door and smiled. Wow, who knew that would be hard. The boys were sitting in the chairs waiting patiently. Smiling we made our way out the door and to the outside world.

I would have never thought that Gotham air would be so...nice, or maybe because I was in a hospital. Maybe its that. I noticed Rachel and Alfred waiting by Bruce's car. It was the one from the other day. Come to think about it, Bruce was in the same clothes as well. Could he have possibly been there the whole time? Nah, he doesnt care that much about me, right?

"How about we go for some lunch, my treat." Patrick announced to everyone. At the cue, my stomach started to growl. "Food sounds good to me." I said happily. "You dont have to Patrick, I mean, I would be more than happy to do lunch-" "I got Bruce, dont worry. It's like were celebrating Danni getting out of the hospital." My brother convinced them and we both got in the car.

The whole car ride I kept staring out of the window. For some reason, I couldnt get that clown out of my head, it was like he was haunting me in my memories. I had this feeling in my stomach that I would be seeing him more. That wasnt a good thing. But I couldnt leave Gotham, I've got my brother, my parents, and my friends all here. This is where my life is. Maybe someday this will all calm down to the point where we can live life semi-peacefully.

"Danni? Are you okay?" My brothers voice brought me out of my thought process. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine" I smile smally. He seemed to believe me because he smiled at me and continued driving. We arrived at the small restraunt, close to our home. When were seated everyone was going on with their own conversations. It sucked because I kept thinking about the clown. Bruce looked at me then at Patrick.

"Hey, is she uh, you know, okay?" Patrick frowned. "She's been like that since we got in the car. I hope she is. It might be shock, so I'm sure she'll be okay tommorow." "Speaking of tommorow, is it okay if she comes over for a little bit, you know, for her to clear her mind alittle?" This seemed to cause my brother to smile. "I'm fine with it, it's really up to her though." They conversated until Rachel's phone rang. She seemed distressed. That's when she stood up.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go back to work. Danni, I'll call you later so we can work out a hang out day. Thanks Pat for lunch." Alfred offered to take her home. Bruce suggested that he left as well seeing as though it was getting late. My phone said it was 4 in the afternoon. Was I out that long?

"Oh Danni, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tommorow for the day." I thought it over then smiled. "Sure Bruce, I'd love that." He smiled big. "Great! I'll pick you up around 2 then. Until then." Then he did something that I didnt expect. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. This sent butterflies throughout my body. It was official, I was falling for Bruce Wayne.

After they left, Patrick paid the bill and we went back home. When I got home I took a long shower. Bruce was in my mind the whole time. Damn, that boy still had these affects on me! Sighing in fustration I got out and put on a pair of black shorts and a purple tanktop. I sat on my bed and looked at my ceiling. I guess this is what I get for coming back to Gotham.

Greeeaaat.

I closed my eyes for alittle bit. Later on that night I woke up to get a glass of water. Heading back, I thought I saw a shadow on my balcony. Normally, a person would go back to bed, but I guess that's what makes me, well, me. My curiousity got the better of me and I opened my doors. Once I got fully out there, I noticed no one was there. Turning around I saw a guy in all black on my roof.

"Hey you! Come down off my roof!" I yelled but not enough to wake my brother. The stranger obey and stood in front of me. Getting a closer look at him, he looked like a giant bat. Could this be the famous Batman everyone talks about? "Would you be any chance be batman?" He simply nodded. "Why were you my roof then?" No answer. Fine be that way! I sighed and began to walk into my room when he answered.

"Your not safe here." I turned around and looked at him. He continued. "I have a feeling that the Joker might be going after you soon. I will be here every night watching you." Before I could ask him anything, he dissepeared. Wierd...I went back into my room and closed the door.

"I have a feeling that the Joker might be going after you soon. I will be here every night watching you." His words were spinning in my mind as I closed my eyes.

What a wierd city, full of wierd characters. This is going to be an adventure for me.


	5. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 5

I slowly sat up and stretched. My muscles were still alittle sore and I had a ruff night. Starting with the late night visitor. Then that demented clown was there. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up to have my feet meet the cold floor. A soft knock was heard in my quiet room. "Hey Danni, how'd you sleep?" I grumbled. "Not the best one I've had one, but at least I woke up in the morning." He chuckled and sat on the bed. "You do know you have to meet Bruce in like, 2 hours right?"

Without thinking twice I threw my sheets up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally I dont care about what I wear or what I look like, but because its Bruce, something in me like made me act this way. It was weird. I mean, he's just a friend..right? Right!I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and ended up falling in the shower. My knee ended up with a huge cut and it hurt to stand on, let alone walk on it. Best way to start my day. Slowing getting out, I wrapped a towel around my sore body and headed into my room to get dressed. It took alot longer to get ready thanks to my kneee. When I was ready, I sat on my toliet lid and looked for the first aid kit. Growling I realised that it was in my brother's room. "Patrick!" Within a second he ran to the door frame, when he saw my knee, he wasted no time and got the kit and starting to work on my knee. "Danni! You should be more careful! What happened?" I looked down. "I wasn't paying attention and I ended up fallin in the shower. I hit the soap handle and it cut me." He began to wrap it. "Please be more careful okay? I'm not a good doctor." I smiled slightly at him. Just then the door bell rung. "Can you finish this? I'll get it" Nodding my head, he left. I finished wrapping it when I heard a set of footsteps run up to the door. "Oh my gosh! Danni! Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Bruce. Great. I had to hurt my knee at this time. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to stand up, but Bruce pushed me back down. "You shouldn't get up. We can prospone this-" "No! Bruce I'm fine! Today, I just wanna spend time with you. Regardless of what kind of condition I'm in." I said the last part softly. His face softened abit and he smiled a kind one. He helped me up slowly and we made our way to his car, of course, I said goodbye to Patrick.

The car ride was quiet. Why is it when I'm in the car, it's always so quiet? Am I that awkard? Sighing abit, I looked out the car window to my right. "Is something on your mind?" I looked at him. "No, just thinking is all. I seem to be doing that lately. Which is the main reason I got injured." Bruce laughed abit. "So. A little birdy told me that you filled a job application to Wayne Interprise." I blushed alittle. "I need a job and that was the first place that came to mind." "I heard the boss looked over the application and thought it was perfessional." Smirking at him, I moved so I can see him. "Oh really now?" He smirked back and nodded. "I wonder if you'll be getting a call soon?" "Hopefully, because, staying at home can be boring sometimes. Expesically when Pat's not home."

We approached his house in no time. I didn't realise that he lived so close to me. That's good to know, incase something bad happens. He pulled into his garage. Wow, talk about riding in style. My door opened wide and Bruce stood there with his hand open and a friendly smile on his face. Smiling back at him, I took his hand and slowly stood up. I closed the door and saw Alfred stading there with another smile on his face. "Ah, how nice it is to see you Ms. Danni. How are you feeling today?" "Hello Alfred. Let's just say that it has not been not so much of a good day." "Danni cut her knee this morning." Bruce chimmed in. Alfred's face fell. "Oh dear, that does not sound pleasant. I shall make you a cup of tea." He walked off. Bruce led me to the living room. Which was huge! I sat on the couch and looked around in awh. "Either I haven't been here in forever or you re-modeled it to make it bigger." Bruce sat next to me and chuckled. Alfred came back and handed me a cup of tea. He went to get back up when I inisisted that he sat down with us. We had a merrily time. Laughing about things when we were kids. Thing's that happened when we were in our seperate lifes. When Alfred left again we talked about our parents. It helped that we did. Like, it was something off our chest. We talked enlessly when dinner was announced. The dinner was delicious. I remember when I used to have dinner at his house. After dinner, we dinner, we decided to have a roaring fire and a cup of wine. Alfred said that he was going to go to bed and that we should 'behave' ourselfs. Two of us began to talk again. It wasn't till now with the just the firelight that he looked gorgeous. I think I could be deffinatly be falling for him. But, is it too soon? What if he doesn't like me back? Ugh! There I go again, thinking too much! "So, Danni, tell me about your boyfriends." I playfully smaked him. "Bruce!" He laughed. "What? The last time I remember when you were with Jimmy." "Oh Jimmy...That was what, when I was really small? I completely forgot about him until you metioned him." "That was mean! Jimmy's gonna be hurt from that." He put a hand over his heart dramatically. "Pish posh! Remember, he had all the other girls wrapped around his finger?" "I remember clearly, because I kicked his ass for it. I don't think I've ever seen my parents scold me like that." I leaned over and sighed happily. "Oh Bruce, your my hero." We laughed.

"What about you ?" He looked at the fire. "I've only really been with one woman, the other's were just there to fill a void." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that, there's this one girl, that I've always had a thing for. But I don't know how she feels about me, so I try my hardest to keep an open mind. It never works, my heart just wants that one girl. You know?" I gave him a sympotetic look. Poor Bruce. He looked at me fully and chuckeld. "You know why I really didn't like Jimmy?" "Besides when he stole that cupcake from you?" "Besides that. He stole your first kiss" My eyes grew wide. What did he just say? I couldn't comprehend what was just said. Does that mean he does like me? I didn't have a chance to ask him because before I knew it, his lips were against mine. It was like a drug to me and I caught up in it. His kiss felt right to me. Though something deep down told me not to do this. I'm afraid of getting close to anyone. Because they end up dieing. That's why I ran to Gotham. I snapped out of it and looked him. "Danni..I'm sorry" I stood up from the couch. "No, Bruce, don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. I-I have to go." I didn't give him a chance to respond, I was already out the door. I began to limp away, tears running down my face. Good thing I memorized the way back to my house. I heard the faint sound of a car in the distance so I turned down the alleyway. Probably not the best idea, but hey, I didn't want to see Bruce right now. My mind was racing and I need time to think things over. My knee began to hurt so I leaned on the wall to catch my breath. Today, was not the best day! I heard someone walking behind me and laughing. My body froze, I reconized that laugh from anywhere. "Well well well, what are you doing here sweetheart? Don't you know it's not wise to be wondering around here at night, expecially in the alley? Hehehehehe." I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream and that I passed out at Bruce's house from too much wine.

I clung to the wall as I tried to 'run' away. I didn't get very far because he grabbed me and spun me around so I was looking at him in the eyes. My body shook. "You know, that wasn't very nice! Now was it?" I couldn't find my voice. "Was it!" Flincing, I shook my head. He looked down at me. "Oh, baby, your shaking. Maybe I should take you a more...warmer place.." The tears started to come down more. "Joker, let her go!" The joker sighed and turned around bringing me with him. "Hello there Batman. What can I do for you tonight?" "I said let her go" He said more serious this time. "Mmm, no, I don't think so. I think I'll keep this one." Joker laughed while petting my head with his other hand. I growled slightly and bite his hand. He yelled and tried to push me off. But I kept a good grip on him. I was hoping that I can give Batman more time to come after the Joker. But my plan failed. He was too strong for me and ended up pushing me into the wall hard. I felt my knee open up more and the warm blood running down my leg. The Joker glared at me and kicked me. I yelled in pain. Why does this always happen to me? Talk about really bad luck. "Looks like our time is up sweet cheecks. Next time, our visit will be longer." With that being said, he took off running. Next I felt myself being lifted up gently. I looked up and saw Batman carrying me. I smiled up at him with a sad smile. "Thank you Batman, Thank you, Dark Knight" I closed my eyes, and fell into darkness.


	6. Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 6

Smile In Your Sleep Chapter 6

To be honest, I didn't even want to wake up this morning. My body was in so much pain that it made that time that I woke up in the hospital seem, well, less painful. Patrick being an idiot started to shake the bed. "Danni! Wake up! Oh gosh, please don't die on me!" I tried to hit him but ended up failing. "Would you please stop! I'm alive and your not helping my condition!" He eventually stoped and siged. "I wanted to make sure you would wake up. Now, tell me what happened last night?"

So I told him what happened the previous night. But I didn't tell him about Bruce and I kissing, that would be awkard...My story ended and I got up slowly and did my morning routines extra slow. I decided to go downstairs and make a nice warm breakfast, hoping that it'll get my mind off of him. It did until I heard the doorbell ringing. "Can you answer that, I'm kind of busy!" I heard a grunt and the door opening. Another pair of footsteps echoed down the hall. "Hey.." There stood Bruce Wayne in all his glory standing in the door way, staring at the floor. I knew that he would eventually come over and I knew he was going to talk about it. But I didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet.

"Hey." I answered him quietly. "Look about last night-" Putting down my plate and I turned around and looked at him. He had a sad yet hopeful look. "Bruce, please, I really don't want to talk about it yet.." I was trying to keep the converstaion quiet that way Patrick doesn't easedrop and make it probably more awkard. "I know you don't, but I wanted to come over and say that I was sorry. I had no right to do that." Sighing I put a sad smile on my face. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. I led you on." He laughed alittle. " You didn't led me on, to tell you the truth, I liked it."

Wait, did he just say he liked it? Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. And I stood there like an idiot. If you were in my situation, what would you say? Oh yeah, I liked it to because I've totally been crushing on your for years and I think we should move onto the next stage..Ugh, what am I thinking? That sounded lame and inmature! I'm so confused right now, it's like, I wanted himto kiss me but then again, my brain is saying that it's all happenig to fast. "Anyways, I think I should be heading out now. I just wanted to drop by for you know.." With that he just walked out, without even a goodbye or a last glance. Was I really that horrible?

Patrick had to go to work so I basically had the whole house to myself. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, hoping to find something interesting. Nothing. Greaat! Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" _"Hey Danni, it's me Rachel!" _" Oh hey! What's up?" _" Nothing much, just finally got a break from work and was wondering if you wanted to do a girl's day." _" Yeah sounds great! Movies at my place?" _"Cool. And like always, I'll bring the movies and snacks." _

We both hung up and I decided that I was gonna tidy the house up. An hour later there was a soft knock at my door. I invited Rachel in and we sat in the living room and pretty much watched movies and did some girl talk in between. It was all going fine until she mentioned him. "So, what's up with you Bruce? I talked to him ealier and he seemed distracted." Biting my lower lip, I told her everything. When I finished, she squeeled like a little girl. "Awh! It's like before! Except now we're all adults!" Laughing, my smile turned into a frown. "I don't know what do to Rach. I'm having conflicted emotions right now." She seemed to scoot closer to me. "Wanna know a secret?" I nodded my head eagerly. "The reason Bruce has so many women is because, he's trying to fill a void. I think you made a big impact on him and he can't seem to let you go. And you moving back here just brightened his world. He's hopeful now. " Wow. Was not expecting that. My heart did a small flutter when I heard this. Maybe I like Bruce more than I think... "Oh! I almost forgot!" She said breaking my train of thoughts. "There's a party going to happen at the Bruce Manor. I guess he wants to show what kind of man Harvey is. Your going right?" Uh..."Uh, I don't know?" She stood up, bringing me with her. "Your going! And don't give me the 'I don't have anyting to wear so that's my excuse for not going' thing! You and I are going shopping tommorow!" I was about to protest when she stopped me once again. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll call your brother later and make sure that makes you go. Now, I have to go and meet Harvey. He want's to have dinner. I'll see you tommorow okay?" Man, this girl can talk! Saying our goodbyes, the house was silent again.

I put the food away and the front door opened and closed, indicating that my brother was home. "Danni girl! I'm home!" Smiling, I welcomed him with a hug. "Patty! Welcome home! How was your date?" He shrugged. "Eh..It wasn't that great. She was nice and everything but not my type." I pinched his cheek. "Beggars can't be choosers!" Swating my hand aways he grabbed some left over food and sat on the couch. I watched some t.v with him and then decided that I was gonna go lay down and hopefully fall alseep.

It took me along time to actually fall asleep, because that guy was on my mind. He seemed to be on mind 24/7! I slammed a pillow on my face and attempted to go to bed. After a while of struggling, I finally went to bed with a somewhat clear mind.


End file.
